


Breathe

by blackdragonhellfire



Series: Titanium [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't worry, Female!Robins, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, It's Tim not Damian, Male Barbara Gordon, Muslim Damian Wayne, Rule 63, Sexism, Sexualization Of A Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonhellfire/pseuds/blackdragonhellfire
Summary: In this Metropolis Magazine exclusive interview, we get to hear about the current affairs of the Wayne sisters, from Timothea Drake-Wayne’s modeling career to Jasmyn Todd-Wayne’s mysterious reappearance...In which the Fem!Robins do an interview. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Titanium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This comes with gorgeous art from I'mNotaDuck, ([just-batfamily.tumblr.com ](https://just-batfamily.tumblr.com/post/618134107408465920/one-thing-im-very-proud-of-since-the-beginning-of),) which I'll put at the beginning of the fic! 
> 
> This is part of an AU for which an origin story should be coming out soon, I just happened to get this done first.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Interviewer is a bit of a creep in here. Especially to poor Tim, (who's only 17. So...)

_In this Metropolis Magazine exclusive interview, we get to hear about the current affairs of the Wayne sisters, from Timothea Drake-Wayne’s modeling career to Jasmyn Todd-Wayne’s mysterious reappearance._

**Vic Privasi, interviewer: Ah, Rachel! It’s great to see you again!**

Rachel Grayson-Wayne: Yeah! 

**VP: And with the whole family, nonetheless!**

RG: Yeah! It’s pretty cool. I never really have time to spend with my sisters these days. I mean, Thea’s in California or running the company and Jasmyn’s busy on trips with her friends and Dalya has school and stuff…

**VP: Yeah, it really never feels like there’s enough time to spend with family these days, everyone’s so busy with stuff. But, enough about that… how about Jasmyn? To put it frankly, how the heck are you alive?**

Jasmyn Todd-Wayne: Well, it’s a bit of a story, honest. I mean… I don’t really want to talk about it. But if you want to know, I’ll tell you. 

**VP: Everyone’s dying to know, you know.**

JT: Dying? Sure. But, anyway… I was on a trip with Bruce to Africa, right? And then I got kidnapped by these terrorists, and held there for a few years, until I got out and got back. That’s it, really. 

**VP: Does it have anything to do with your new tattoo?**

JT: Well, I felt reborn after that experience… you know, like a whole new person. I’m not that scared little girl in Africa anymore. So the Phoenix represents that whole feeling of rebirth. 

**VP: Very poetic.**

JT: Very. 

**VP: So, onto the next sister. Thea! Great seeing you again, as well.**

Timothea Drake-Wayne: It is, thanks. 

**VP: So, onto the good stuff! Why would a girl like you be interested in running a company when you're getting so many modeling contracts?**

TD: Well… I think that it’s good for young women to do a bit of both, right? Why can’t I also do a modeling contract while running a top of the line company?

**VP: True, very true.**

TD: It’s not like I can’t do both at the same time. 

**VP: Yes, yes. Are you thinking of settling down any time soon? Like really settling down?**

TD: Me? (scoffs) Probably not. I mean, I am pretty settled for someone my age. I've got a steady job and a house. 

**VP: You don’t say!**

TD: Yeah. It's pretty nice. 

**VP: How about you, Rachel? Do you think it’s finally time to settle down? Start a family?**

RG: Well, I don’t know about that yet… I’ve got to keep living my life first, you know?

**VP: You are known for being quite the partier. But, why not settle down soon?**

RG: I haven’t found the right person yet, honestly. When I do, I’ll get back to you!

**VP: You’d better! I think we’d all be interested in seeing the new Mr. Grayson! Or, Gordon? Judging how much you hang around young Mr. Gordon...**

Dalya Wayne: I wouldn’t think so. Making women marry for your own silly entertainment is demeaning. 

RG: Dalya!

**VP: (laughing) Ah, you guys are a hoot. So, Dalya, how’s school?**

DW: Silly. 

**VP: Silly?**

DW: A waste of my time. 

**VP: Okay, then. Well, back to Jasmyn…**

JT: Yeah?

**VP: What’s with the undercut? I thought you would have grown out of that by now.**

JT: I just like how it feels, honestly. Too much hair gets in the way. 

**VP: Understandable. But what’s up with the white streak? Is that symbolism?**

JT: You could say that. I’d say it’s a fun creative choice I decided to take with my hair that also happens to double as symbolism. 

**VP: Very nice! I think it’s nice to see how you’ve grown up, Jasmyn. You haven’t even cursed at me once this interview! You used to be quite famous for that.**

JT: You don’t fucking say. 

**VP: Well, you’re doing much, much better.**

JT: Thank you? Can I go get a drink of water now?

**VP: Sure!**

(Jasmyn exits the room, visibly tense)

**VP: Back to Dalya. I don’t think I’ve asked quite enough questions of you yet, little lady.**

DW: Go on. 

**VP: What are your favorite subjects to study?**

DW: I like advanced literature. Especially reading passages out of the Quran. 

**VP: The Quran?**

DW: Yes. Have you read Surah al-Rahman? He has a very nice quote about personal barriers. 

RG: Dalya…

**VP: Well, then! I’ll have to check that out, one day! Hm… how about Rachel? I don’t think I’ve asked you enough questions.**

RG: I’d say!

(They both laugh.)

**VP: I’ve recently heard about you acquiring the Haly’s Circus, where you grew up. How do you feel about that?**

RG: Well, I’m really excited to help run the circus! I’ve been wanting to help out with the circus my whole life, you know, and I’m really glad that I have the opportunity to be able to, thanks to Bruce. I mean, I still sort of feel like a circus kid at heart, sometimes. I practice my flips pretty often. I just can’t get myself to forget that part of me. 

**VP: I think we’ve all seen your stunt videos.**

TD: Including us. 

RG: Don’t remind me. If it were up to you, I’d never do a flip again!

**VP: So, Thea. Are you excited for your next magazine shoot? For Gotham Couture! That’s pretty big.**

DW: Like her breasts. 

TD: Hey!

**VP: Well, they are pretty big.**

TD: I don’t think it really matters how big they are. Does it?

**VP: Well, it does help with getting modeling jobs, right?**

TD: I wouldn’t think so. Models tend to be skinnier, right?

**VP: Well, that is true. Very true. So…**

(Jasmyn comes back into the room.)

**VP: Ah, Jasmyn, you’re back!**

JT: Yep. 

**VP: So, what are your plans for the future, now that you’re back?**

JT: I’m definitely going back to school. I definitely want to get a degree in something… maybe English? Theatre? I dunno. I’m definitely going to travel around with my friends some more, and then settle down. 

**VP: Probably before your sisters do.**

JT: I wouldn’t know.

**VP: Is there a mister you’re looking to settle down with?**

JT: Does this haircut make it look like there’s a mister?

**VP: (laughs) Good point! We always did wonder if you were one, if you know what I’m saying.**

JT: I am. Gotta problem with it?

**VP: Not necessarily! Free love, right?**

JT: Right. 

**VP: And, lastly, another question for young Dalya. What are your plans for the future?**

DW: Study. Read more of the Quran. 

**VP: Good thinking! Any thoughts of starting a family when you get older?**

DW: Is that all my reproductive organs are good for?

**VP: Well, they are reproductive organs…**

DW: I’m not planning on children. They’re an inconvenience. 

**VP: Why not?**

DW: I’d just rather not. 

**VP: A Husband?**

DW: If I find someone. Or a wife. 

**VP: Are you planning on getting a Hijab when you get older, due to your faith?**

DW: I don’t see why my affairs are any of your business, you - 

RG: I think that’s enough, Dalya. 

**VP: (laughs)**

**VP: Well, that concludes today’s interview. See you next time, girls?**

RG: Yeah, definitely! See you!

TD: Bye.

* * *

“That was awful,” Timothea said, as soon as she and her sisters walked out the doors to the studio.

"Yeah," Jasmyn said, "I still hate having to use that cover story. It's fucking bullshit."

Dalya frowned. 

“What business does that man have in our affairs?”

Rachel sighed. 

“It’s publicity, Dalya. It’s what he does.”

“I don’t care,” Dalya replied. “If I end up seeing him again, he’ll end up as if _maluusch zobr._ ”

Thea paled. 

“You can’t just say that!”

“If he wishes to act like he has no manhood, I can at least make sure he actually has none. Circumcising fools is easy with the right blade.”

Jasmyn laughed. 

“I dunno, shortstack. That’s fucking brutal, even to a cockhead like that guy.”

“It’s supposed to be brutal,” Thea replied, “It’s Dalya.”

Dalya nodded. 

“Mother taught me not to suffer fools gladly.”

Rachel ruffled her hair. 

“I guess, Little D. But that doesn’t mean you can go and circumcise poor Vic. But…”

“Yes, Grayson?”

“Uh oh,” Jasmyn interrupted, “She has an idea. This is never good.”

“Agreed,” Thea replied. “This won’t be good.”

“Relax, guys,” Rachel butted in. “I’m only going to get him fired. Geez.”

Thea let out a sigh of relief. 

“Phew. Okay. Just make sure they can’t trace it back to us, okay? I don’t want to get fired as well.”

Jasmyn raised an eyebrow. 

“What makes you think that you’ll let yourself get fired?”

“Good point.”

Jasmyn nodded.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Well,” Rachel started, “So first, we…”

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel: "So, first, we get him fired for that boob comment..."  
> \--
> 
> The quote Dalya refers to is Surah al-Rahman: "Between them is a barrier which they do not transgress."
> 
>  _maluusch zobr_ means "He has no dick."  
> \--  
> edit 5/18/20: changed the thing with VP asking Tim is she wants to start a family to just settling down. The family thing is not exactly what an interviewer would ask a 17 year old girl. (But the boob thing? Uh...)


End file.
